Cicatriz
by Marjocavi
Summary: Y ella, que antes consideraba su cicatriz como un recuerdo valeroso pero a la vez de mucho dolor, ahora era un símbolo de amor y ternura que sentía por su amado.


**Disclaimer**. Naruto es propiedad de Masashi K.

_... _

**CICATRIZ**

Naruto la desvestía lentamente. El pesado kimono era replegado por sus grandes y cálidas manos, dejando al descubierto la separación de sus pechos al igual que su plano abdomen.

Extrañamente no se sentían nerviosos, pues consideraban aquello un sueño, uno en el que no querían despertar jamás.

Hinata estaba sonrojada, a la expectativa del siguiente movimiento de su amado. No podría desmayarse aunque quisiera, se sentía en una nubosidad de amor que amoldaba su lujuria y timidez ante la situación.

Naruto también se sentía de ese modo. No estaba embriagado de pasión, no lo malentiendan, él estaba inmensamente enamorado de aquella mujer. Sin embargo, todo él se encontraba feliz de sólo estar con su esposa, que por alguna razón tocar su piel descubierta con las llemas de sus dedos se sentía tan normal como dar un paseo por el parque.

Se acababan de casar hace unas horas, era de cierta forma algo increíble. Parecía que aún lo estaban asimilando.

El ojiazul le sonrió con cariño a Hinata, y ella le devolvió el gesto. Él tomó con ambas manos su colorado rostro, curvó su espalda y agachó su cuello para acercarse y rozar sus bronceados labios con los rojos de ella. Su beso era lento, muy lento, con suma devoción. Ella le correspondió con suavidad, poniendo sus pequeñas manos en el pecho fornido de su esposo.

Naruto fue bajando lentamente sus manos, contorneando su delgado cuello, deslizando hasta su clavícula y de ahí pasarlo hasta el centro de sus pechos, tocando apenas el borde de éstos, bajó más hasta su desnudo ombligo para luego deslizarse hasta su cintura, tocando su lisa piel en el proceso. Pero antes de llegar a sus costados, sintió un bulto en la piel con la mano derecha, curioso volvió a tocar aquello que tenía una forma bizarra y escarposa.

Rompió el beso y miró fijamente a las perlas de Hinata, esperando una reacción que le diera una respuesta al tacto de su mano. Ella lo observó también, pero con cierta decepción, había esperado desde el principio aquella interrogante de su amado.

Al ver que ella no decía nada, agachó la mirada al mismo tiempo que descubría el borde de la vestimenta con su mano derecha para tener una mejor visión de aquello que le generaba extrañeza.

Sus ojos se agrandaron al apreciar una cicatriz de considerable tamaño, era irregular y tenía un color opaco que contrastaba con la pálida y brillosa piel que cubría todo su cuerpo. Volvió a tocar con sus dedos aquella herida sanada, con temor, cada orilla de la cicatriz fue sentida por él.

Levantó su azulada mirada hasta toparse con los ojos de su compañera.

-Hinata… - ¿Cómo se hizo eso? O más bien, ¿Quién le hizo semejante daño? ¿Cuándo fue que ocurrió? Eso y más quería preguntarle pero sólo se formó un nudo en su garganta, incapacitandolo de hablar.

La miraba suplicante, esperando respuesta. Hasta que por fin, ella soltó su voz.

-Fue cuando Pain invadió la aldea. - Él, confundido, intentó atar cabos, pero se estaba tardando mucho, así que Hinata decidió continuar. - Él me lo hizo. - Dijo con una sonrisa rota.

Se quedó pasmado, sabía a qué se refería, y eso le hizo sentirse triste.

La peliazul vió sus perlas azulinas opacas, seguro rememorando aquel desagradable momento, así que para aligerar el ambiente, continuó sonriente.

-Nos salvaste a todos. Lo recuerdo muy bien, cuando regresaste cargado por Kakashi-sensei, los aldeanos te recibieron con vítores, y Sakura-san estaba muy feliz también de que volvieras sano y salvo… ¿Recuerdas Naruto-kun? - Preguntó intentando que él le regresará la mirada que seguía gacha.

-Si… Lo recuerdo. - Levantó la vista un poco contrariado de que ella lo viera así; alegre.

-Yo también estaba muy feliz de verte a salvo, de que hayas vencido a pesar de todo. - Sonrió, mirando sin mirar, rememorando cómo se sintió exactamente. - Aunque yo no pude hacer nada, me alegré mucho de que tú hayas podido salir de aquello tú solo. -

Entonces, en un segundo, Naruto se sintió furioso, tanto que rechinó sus dientes. ¿Cómo podía ser? Él recordaba detalle a detalle ese horrible acontecimiento, desde la impotencia que sintió cuando Pain lo atrapó con sus barras de metal hasta la llegada de una valiente Hinata, una que sin ningún temor de aquel monstruo, se había confesado delante de ambos varones y se había sacrificado por él, luchando a muerte contra aquel pelinaranja en una batalla en la que ella misma sabía que iba a perder.

De no ser por ella, él hubiera muerto, junto con toda Konoha.

Al escucharla decir, ¡después de tanto tiempo!, que se sintió muy feliz porque él, solo, pudo ganar la batalla; a pesar de que ella no logró ayudarlo en nada.

¡Lo puso furioso!

Pero no con ella, sino con él mismo, pues nunca, ¡Nunca!, le dió las gracias. Hinata había sacrificado su vida para liberarlo de aquellas barras de metal que lo tenían paralizado. Y ella pensaba que no había hecho absolutamente nada, que había fallado en protegerlo, y sin embargo, estaba más equivocada de lo que se imaginaba.

"Había sido mi culpa", pensó Naruto. No le agradeció en ningún momento por su entrega a la muerte con tal de rescatarlo, una entrega de la cual tuvo que pagar caro.

Su atención volvió a la cicatriz de su amada peliazul, el enojo présente en sus ojos se convertía en un dolor punzante.

-No lo hice solo. -

-Ah, no, no lo sabía… - Hinata se quedó cohibida, pues siempre había creído que Naruto se había zafado de Pain por cuenta propia. Se quedaron en un silencio tenso, en el que Hinata no sabía que lo había originado, pero ya había notado que Naruto estaba un poco deprimido, seguro por el recuerdo. - ¿Sa-sabes? Después de eso me sentí triste de no haber podido serte de ayuda… Yo, yo quería hablar contigo pero yo. .. - Ella lo miró apenada, sabía que lo que estaba diciendo aunque era completamente sincero, también salía a relucir un aspecto no muy bueno de ella. O eso era lo que pensaba. - Esperé que tú me hablaras. O que me miraras, incluso que tal vez te enojaras conmigo por haber sido tan arriesgada al querer rescatarte… Pero no lo hiciste, pensé que tal vez se te habría olvidado, - "Me habías olvidado" Pensó ella y rió nerviosa, ante la atenta mirada azulina. - luego me recrimine por ser tan egoísta, sabía que en esos momentos estabas preocupado por Sasuke-kun, querías traerlo a la aldea, querías salvarlo, y lo comprendí perfectamente, por eso ya no insistí ¡Había sido bastante tonta! Porque en ese momento fui muy desconsiderada con tus sentimientos. - Se disculpó, apocada por revelar aquellos pensamientos de antaño.

Ante el relato, Naruto ya no se sintió enfadado como hace unos instantes, sin embargo se sintió inmensamente triste.

¿Por qué la había ignorado después de que derrotó a Nagato? ¿Por qué no le dió las gracias? ¿Por qué no le había dado una respuesta de él "Te amo" que ella le había dado?

Él lo sabía. Desde el momento en el que la vió entre tanta gente celebrando su llegada en la destruida Konoha, justo en el instante en que Sakura lo abrazaba y le agradecía llorando, mientras Hinata sonreía por la escena. Naruto supo que fue porque…

Él tuvo vergüenza.

Tuvo tanta que ni una pizca de valentía salió para darle como mínimo un agradecimiento a la persona que le había salvado la vida. No le pudo dirigir ni una sola mirada entusiasta. Ni palabras de aliento. Nada. No le dió absolutamente nada.

Y aunque sonara como excusa, tampoco supo en ese entonces lo que significaba el "Te amo" de Hinata. Y por eso no le dió respuesta alguna. Pensó que era un amor de compañeros, amigos o hasta de comida, claro que fue una tontera de su parte por creer algo como eso. Él no era un tazón de ramen. Tampoco a los compañeros se les llegaba a amar con tal intensidad. Y tal vez era un poco pasable si era de amigos.

Claro, era un idiota en ese entonces.

Pero lo importante es… ¿Por qué habitó esa vergüenza en su corazón? Ni él mismo lo sabía con exactitud, pero lo que sí estuvo seguro fue que en la siguiente vez que viera a los ojos a Hinata, a su querida compañera, a su querida amiga, sería cuando él le regresara el favor.

Y así sucedió: en la guerra cuando ella estuvo a punto de ser atacada por un zetsu blanco a sus espaldas, él entró en acción y la rescató como un glorioso héroe, demostrando sus capacidades más de la cuenta, queriendo verse un tipo genial y poderoso delante de ella.

Quería mostrarse fuerte para Hinata.

-¿Naruto-kun, te encuentras bien? - Le sujetó su grueso rostro con sus delgadas manos, preocupada, pero él seguía ido.

Para Naruto, el haberla rescatado de muerte por varios de sus numerosos enemigos, fue la forma de decirle que ya no tenía que preocuparse por él, que ya no tenía que protegerlo y que ahora, era su turno de velar por ella, de salvarla tantas veces como Hinata lo salvó a él.

Al contrario, su evasiva y su trato casual después de aquel incidente de Pain, la había lastimado tal vez incluso más de lo que Hinata hubiera comentado. Hasta ella se echaba la culpa por haber esperado una reacción por parte de él, una preocupación o algo por el estilo; Y se creyó egoísta por hacerlo.

Si, en ese tiempo fue un tonto que no supo expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos; su cariño y gratitud. Sobre todo con ella, que lo dejaba como un hombre diferente, en todos los sentidos, siempre que había tratado con él , desde que tuvo su primera charla seria con él antes de los exámenes chunin, antes de enfrentarse a Neji…

A Naruto se le acumularon lágrimas saladas en las cuencas de sus ojos. Estaba dolido, pues cuando veía esa cicatriz le hacía recordar lo poco hombre que fue con Hinata, y lo cobarde e inmaduro que fue al pensar que ella no saldría perjudicada o lastimada; por no darle una pizca de preocupación por la herida que le dió Pain y que casi la mata además de no decirle un merecido gracias a su salvadora...

Que daría todo por él.

La imaginó llorosa por su actuar tan despectiva, esperando que la voltearse a ver y que le dijese "¿Te encuentras bien Hinata? Esa herida debió ser muy profunda" o tal vez "¡Gracias por querer salvarme!" o incluso "No debiste hacer eso, ¿Que no viste lo peligroso que fue?". Cualquier cosa hubiese sido mejor que pasarla de largo por vergüenza o por creerse indigno de su amistad.

-¿Naruto-kun…? - Su esposa se encontraba más que confundida por no saber cuál era el origen de sus lágrimas . - ¿Qué, qué te entristeció? - Borró una gota que bajaba por su mejilla, como un gesto consolador. - ¿Fue… Fue por algo que dije? -

Se sintió una escoria cuando la peliazul se encontraba velando por su dolor cuando en realidad él debería de estarlo haciendo. Entonces la jaló fuertemente hacia sí y la rodeó con sus bronceados brazos, apretando su pequeña espalda con sus manos, aferrándose, mientras sollozaba en el cuello de Hinata.

-¡Perdóname Hinata! - Subió su mano hasta tocar el cabello azulado de su esposa, entrelazando sus dedos con éste. - Perdóname… - Susurró ahogadamente.

-Naruto-kun…-No fue por un sentimiento propio, sino que al ver la enorme tristeza del rubio, lloró por el dolor ajeno de su amado.-¿Por qué debería perdonarte? -

Acarició su ancha espalda, queriéndolo tranquilizar con el gesto, lo cual funcionó, y el héroe de las grandes naciones shinobi, ya calmo, habló.

-Fui un desgraciado… No te di las gracias cuando... - Gruñó frustrado. Y se apartó para poder ver a Hinata frente a frente. - Fui un cobarde, no pude verte a los ojos y mantener una conversación contigo, no pude. Y tú, quién habías sacrificado la vida por mi, y yo, que no te pude proteger por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte, casi mueres. -

Hinata ya no estaba tan confundida, y dejó de gotear por sus ojos. Naruto la miró intensamente, lamentaba sacar el tema justo en ese momento, la noche más especial para los dos, en su noche de bodas; pero debía hacerlo, de lo contrario su corazón no quedaría tranquilo.

-Pe-pero Na…-

-Hinata, se que te hice daño, hice que te sintieras insignificante, porque prácticamente te ignoré… - En sus facciones, Hinata notó su arrepentimiento, y de alguna forma aquello influyó en que llorara más. - Es que, yo, estaba tan avergonzado que no podía verte a los ojos con normalidad… Yo no podía, sólo hasta que llegara a hacer lo mismo por ti, sólo hasta rescatarte ofreciendo mi vida, tendría el derecho de volver a ti, Hinata.-

-Naruto-kun… - Sus lágrimas no pararon y se dió cuenta que menos lo harían con las palabras tan profundas y sinceras que él Uzumaki le regalaba.

-Eso pensé, fui un ingenuo al no haber considerado tus sentimientos y creer que era correcto lo que hacía. - Le limpió las cascadas que se impregnaban en sus lechosas mejillas. Luego una mano fue a parar a la sobresaliente cicatriz de la mujer y empezó a contornearla con amor. - Perdóname, no sólo por hacerte entristecer en aquellos días, sino por - Acarició nuevamente su abdomen, sintiendo la rugosa herida cicatrizada. -... Por dejar que te hicieran daño. Por haber sido débil. -

Hinata, consternada por las palabras de su esposo, negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa que denotaba resignación y unas últimas lágrimas llenas de felicidad. Naruto la miró directamente a sus ojos lavanda, y supo que aunque insistiera todos los días por su perdón o por una compensación por lo que él le había hecho… No sería necesario. Pues ella le había dado su perdón, sin peros.

Porque ella lo comprendía perfectamente, como si estuviera en su misma piel.

Quería decir algo más, quería darle las gracias por todo, por amarlo desde el principio y esperar paciente por él, por darlo todo para salvarlo de la oscuridad, por estar junto a él en los tiempos más tristes y por querer formar una nueva familia junto a él.

Pero no pudo salir ni un sonido de su boca, ya que su amada Hinata se aventó graciosamente a su cuello y estampó sus rojos labios en los suyos, sellando su inmenso cariño en un acto físico. Sus finos dedos agarraron la unión de su cuello y clavícula. Sus pies desnudos estaban en puntilla. Y sus labios acariciaron sensuales a los de Naruto.

-Hinata… - Suspiró ronco, mientras correspondía el beso que ella había iniciado. - Disculpame.-

-Te amo, Naruto-kun.- Interrumpió la dama semidesnuda, besándolo con más fervor.

-Hinata…- Se apartó de sus labios y la miró intensamente. Para curiosidad de su esposa, él se hincó hasta que su rostro estuvo a la par de su ombligo. Entonces Naruto besó su cicatriz que hizo que la ojiperla soltara un tierno suspiro. - Te amo. -

Y ella, que antes consideraba su cicatriz como un recuerdo valeroso pero a la vez de mucho dolor, ahora era un símbolo de amor y ternura que sentía por su amado

Había muchas heridas que aún no sanaban entre ellos, y que si lo hacían, a veces dejaban una profunda cicatriz. Pero aprenderían a amarlas de igual forma.

Se hincó delante de su esposo, le tocó detalladamente las marcas en sus mejillas, y lo besó, amándolo más. Mucho más.

Fin

_..._

Aún no logro entender por qué, a pesar de que Naruto dió indicios de que redordaba la confesión de Hinata y que casi la había matado a Pain de un fierrazo (en el manga), no le dijo nada y tampoco le mostró alguna mirada significativa.

Antes creía que Naruto no lo recordaba, pero después de que me fijé bien, si que lo hace.

Aunque no logro entenderlo por completo, yo creo que tuvo vergüenza, al no saber lidiar con ese tipo de gestos de amor.

28/06/19


End file.
